Typically, Christmas trees are a common feature of the Christmas holiday season. They are traditionally cut pine trees or fir trees that are supported by a metal or wooden base and are decorated with lights, ornaments and other eye catching accessories. There are also reusable Christmas trees that are comprised of a trunk member and branches that can fold out when in use, but otherwise be folded up for storage. The aesthetic effect and appearance of the Christmas tree is even further enhanced when the lights pulse or vary in intensity. Also, during the Christmas season, users are entertained by listening to Christmas carols while sitting around a Christmas tree.
It is known that, decorative lights are used on buildings for many reasons, the most common of which is probably to celebrate the Christmas season. The decorative lights are typically fixed in color and celebratory purpose. For example, some conventional light strings comprise a plurality of lights that all have the same color (e.g., all white, all red, etc.). Another conventional light string comprises a plurality of lights that are multicolored (e.g., red, green, blue, yellow, white, etc.). Further, some of these light strings are designed to all be lit at the same time, while others are designed to turn on and off intermittently (e.g., flashing or blinking). Many of these lights are suitably colored for a particular holiday, e.g., Christmas, where the lights may be solid red and green.
Typically, strings of lights are commonly used for holiday decoration, for example, for decorating Christmas trees, buildings, and the like. In many instances, such light strings are constructed of straight, plastic coated conductors, with the light fittings connected in either parallel or series fashion. At one end of the light string is a power connector, usually a power plug adapted to connect to a conventional wall power source. Commonly, the other end of the string has a power source for linking an additional light string for extending the light display.
Thus, while the displaying of lights is festive, attractive and very common, it can be a time consuming to put up the lights and then program the lights to pulse or vary in intensity. Further, when audio recordings of Christmas carols are used, synchronizing the lighting pattern and the Christmas carols can be problematic. Another problem is that these functions cannot be performed remotely or with the use of digital technology, so as to increase the options of Christmas carols and lighting patterns.
Other proposals have involved lighting systems for holiday trees. The problem with these devices is that they do not provide remote control of the lights and the speakers, along with the capacity to download lighting patterns and Christmas carols.
Thus, an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. Even though the above cited methods for decorating a Christmas tree meets some of the needs of the market, a remotely controlled control module that is covered with a holiday themed ornamental member, and is integrated into a holiday symbol to control a holiday themed lighting pattern for a plurality of light strings that join with the holiday symbol, and also to control a holiday themed recording that emits from a speaker that joins with the holiday symbol is still desired.